Love Heals Everything
by Dreams Are Bursting Bubbles
Summary: Maggie is wasted. Why is life so cruel? Can Sam give her her trust in life back? Or will she just leave and try to go on with life alone? Can Sam heal her or is he too late? Sam's story. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just Mahogany.

_**Love heals**__** everything**_

-Mahogany/Maggie's point of view-

The tears were running down my face. How? Why? Why him, why me? Whose fault is this? Why now? It was way too early. Was it my mistake, my fault? What should I have done?

Questions.

More questions.

No answers.

I was sitting on a cliff. Where? I did not know, and I did not care. I was watching the waves, their rhythm was calming me down, but nothing could stop my tears. I would never stop crying. And he was worth it. He would forever be worth it, to be remembered and loved. And that's exactly what I am going to do. Love him, cry for him, remember him. Talk to him, like he would still be by my side.

I knew that I was not the only one with problems, not the only one who was crying. But it did not matter to me. And it won't ever matter again.

Even if he said it. He said it, and he wasn't right. He had always been right, but not this time.

~*~*~

-Flashback-

We were sitting in the kitchen, two or three years ago.

"Hey, lil' girl, I will miss you when you go to Virginia," he said, looking seriously.

"I'm not gone forever. But I will miss you more, how could I live without you?" I said dramatically, wanting to tease him. He chuckled.

"One day you'll have to, and you won't let me being dead ruin your life, you know."

"You know," I imitated him, "I will be crying for you. A lot." We both turned more serious, knowing each other, enjoying our little conversations.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling me that; it doesn't matter. Just go on with your life and clean up the kitchen", he said, laughing slightly, but his eyes told me he was serious, meaning his words.

-End Flashback-

~*~*~

Great, now I was sitting here and crying my eyes out. I buried my face in my hands; not wanting to see more, silently the tears kept running over my cheeks.

-Embry's point of view- _(Phased)_

I and Sam were running patrol, like every Friday evening. We were talking about my mom; she still didn't know that I am a werewolf.

_Your mom is just worried, Em_, he thought. _I can understand that._

_She thinks I'm doing drugs._

_Can you blame her for that? You look like it,_ he thought, chuckling.

_How funny. You know what? You never laugh when something is really funny. Can you even still smile?_ Oops, wound point.

_Shut up, Em. You have no idea. She left me, and I am not still in love with her, but I've not a million reasons to be happy like Always-smiling-Seth. Leah had no choice, but anyway._

_Hey, I know that. It's just; I don't like seeing you so … unhappy. Kinda lost. _I suddenly heard crying, pretty quiet, no human could notice it. Good thing I am not fully human.

_Go look,_ Sam thought. _Maybe someone's hurt. But phase back and tell me if you need help, ok? I will be near._

_Thanks,_ I thought, and phased back. I went to the cliffs, following the sound. I stepped out of the forest and saw a pretty small girl sitting on one of the cliffs, crying and burying her face in her hands.

I sat next to her, trying to face her. "Hey? Are you okay?"

She stopped her crying immediately, staring shocked at me. I whipped her tears away, but new ones kept falling on her cheeks. She was pretty, but her eyes were red and puffy.

"I-I am fine. T-Thanks," she muttered, obviously trying to stop crying. I did not really know what to do; I needed to talk to Sam first.

"I will be right back," I promised, ran into the forests and phased.

_So?_ Sam thought.

I showed him the scene in my thoughts.

_We should go get her. Do you have your car with you?,_ he asked.

_Nope. I ran to your house, remember?_

_Okay, I will drive her to my house. She can stay there a few days. You go on with patrol, okay? I will call Jared to run with you. I can run patrol tomorrow again. _

_Okay, Alpha. Everything's clear._ I felt him phase out.

~*~*~

-Sam's point of view-

I was _not_ happy that Embry had to talk about this. I love the guys to death, but I do not need anyone to remember me that Leah left me. We were engaged, when it happened. She imprinted on Jake's half-brother Tim. Great. Soul mates forever, happy until their death. We broke up, and no, I am over it. It took time, but after nearly a year I am over it. I am happy for both of them; I even liked hanging around at their house. They are already engaged, and I am wishing them luck.

But that didn't mean I am lucky. I am alone since then, I did not want to have a girlfriend and break her heart just like Leah did. I liked being alone.

I came near to the cliff and could hear the girl crying. I felt sorry for her, I just could see her back, but she looked pretty heartbroken. "Hey." I said quiet.

She turned around immediately. "Lea-"–That was when I saw her. And I mean _saw_ her. Her eyes were nearly black but with a light shadow of blue, like the ocean, so endlessly deep. Her hair went until her shoulder, it was bronze and curly. Her beautiful lips were full and kissable. Her skin was nearly as dark as Quileute, just a tone lighter. She was so _beautiful_.

The moment I looked into her eyes, nothing on this world held me anymore. Nothing mattered.

Just her. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

I imprinted.

**A/N: Okay, so this is the start of my Sam/Maggy story. I will update in a few days, if you like it. So please read and review! I am currently working on my Leah story (a big Thank You again to ravenwhitlock33) and I worked on a chapter for z-aliceinwonderland-z. It will be read****y tomorrow! (Hopefully.) Anyway, I hope you liked the beginning! **

_**Please review! I appreciate it a lot! **__**Favourite part, favourite line? **_


	2. Chapter 2

-Maggie's point of view-

I heard footsteps. _Just tell him to leave, he will do it,_ I assured myself. I turned around.

"Lea…"

I could not say more. I did not even know what I wanted to say after I saw him.

He was so _beautiful_. His hair was messy and short, but long enough to play with it, and I immediately wanted to feel if it was so soft like it looked. His skin was a dark red-brown, it reminded me of wood. His lips were full and kissable and luscious. I wanted them on _mine_. But the most stunning part was his eyes. Such a brown! So deep! I could stare in them forever. It was like liquid wood, even with a muster in it. I have never seen anything like that before. He looked amazing. He _was_ amazing.

He wanted to go to me, but he stopped immediately in his tracks as he saw me. And the most unbelievable part was that he stared at me. And I could not tell him to leave anymore.

I felt something in my heart; it was a completely new feeling. It was a bond. But the problem was: I was bonded to what? And since when? And why? It did not make any sense.

And I did not want to figure it out. At least not right now; it was too much. I still felt overwhelming pain in my heart. I was sure someone took it, stuck knifes in it, threw it in lava, put it in liquid nitrogen, put it in acid and kept doing this things at the same time.

I felt butterflies in my stomach. What? Butter- butterflies? Okay, it's public now: I am insane. It is not possible to feel something like _that. _Not now.

_Really__? _a voice whispered in my head.

_**Really**_, my mind kept saying.

_You will be surprised. _

_**Yeah, sure sure. **__**Keep saying that and LEAVE! **_

_You admit it. I am here._

_**Shut up! **_

Silence in my head. Puh. Thank God. I looked down and shook my head lightly as if I could banish those thoughts. I looked up again and saw the guy recollecting himself again. He looked confused but his eyes sparkled slightly. Wow.

He cleared his throat, blushing. Blushing? Yup, he was slightly red in his face, but I wasn't too sure about that. His skin colour made it difficult to see.

"Are you okay?" For one moment I just listened to his voice. Husky and strained… I could listen to it all day.

"Um… hey? Are you okay?" He repeated slowly.

"Uh, yes," I answered, slightly embarrassed. I turned serious again. "I'm fine." Yes, I wouldn't even believe myself. He distracted me, but the tears kept streaming down my face.

"Yes, of course you are." He rolled his eyes. "It's late; I will take you home, okay?" He didn't even wait for my response.

I felt tired and exhausted, and I had been feeling better before, but I was _so_ not going anywhere with this handsome stranger. "No, that's not necessary," I insisted, trying to let my voice sound a bit stronger.

"Of course not," he murmured. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to hear it. He just picked me up and carried me bridal style.

"Hey! Let me down!" I wanted to freak out, but his touch immediately calmed me down. Huh? How did he do this?

"No way. I'm Sam, by the way. You're tired, go to sleep. I promise you will still be alive tomorrow," he said, chuckling slightly.

"That's all I need to know," I whispered sarcastically. But he was right, I was exhausted. Frankly, I was at the point of collapse, so just everything went black. His heartbeat was in a strange way a familiar lullaby and I fell asleep.

-Sam's POV-

I looked down and saw the most precious creature in my arms. I smiled as I pressed her tight against my bare chest. She fell asleep almost immediately after I picked her up; she really needed it. She was exhausted. I could tell she didn't want to be carried away by a stranger, and she wanted to avoid it, but I didn't give her any chance to discuss. I wanted her safe and I wanted her to stay at my house; at least for a few nights.

I carried her to my truck and drove her home. Then I carried her into my guestroom and laid her down on the bed. She turned around and murmured something in her sleep. She is talking in her sleep? A big smile spread across my face. This is going to be interesting.

I quickly told Jared to go to patrol; he wasn't very happy. Kim wasn't either, and I was glad I didn't have to share Jared's thoughts this night.

I couldn't help myself but watch my angel sleep. My sunlight. She looked so peaceful and happy. I wondered what she was dreaming about… I would ask her sometime.

She was _so_ going to tell me. I smirked; she wouldn't be able to say no if she looked into my eyes. At least I hoped that. No, she must be feeling the same way. Imprinting goes both ways, right?

Well, Jared and Kim didn't count. Kim was already falling head over heals for him when he imprinted. Lucky one. They were really adorable together; and so will be my sun and I.

Quil and Claire didn't count, either. They loved each other, but not in a romantically way. He was just her best friend and big brother. She was 6 now; no way was she in love with him.

And it was a different thing for Leah. She imprinted on Tim, who happened to imprint on her, too, since he was Jake's half-brother and a werewolf. So this imprinting had to go both ways.

And now, what about me? I could only hope that she was feeling the same way as I did. My sunlight. So … beautiful. Have I mentioned this already? I think so.

But who made her cry? I wanted to punch him straight into his face. Or was it a nasty girl? I started to shake a bit.

_Calm down, calm down,_ I told myself. _Breathe in, breathe out. _

Good thing I had a good self control.

I stared at her face and suddenly realized I didn't even know her name. Oh my god! What kind of imprint am I? A horrible one, obviously.

_I have to ask her tomorrow,_ I thought, as I lay down on my own bed and started dreaming about my angel.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter may be boring; please tell me what you think. I will try to write faster. And this story is settled about 3 years after Breaking Dawn. Nessie's about 15 but not with Jake. They will show up later in this story.

I love everyone who reviews. And when you review, you'll get a chocolate cookie. You wanna have one? _**Press the green button!**_

_**Thanks! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Please read the Author's Note at the end.

-Maggie's POV-

I awoke early. Sunlight fell on my eyes as opened them. I groaned. Do I really have to get up? I _hate_ getting up. Always have and always will. I grumbled as I glanced around. This is definitely _not_ my room. How did I get here? I remembered a warm chest.

Someone was carrying me? Oh, Sam. He took me here, obviously. Sarcasm contained. I rolled my eyes at myself.

I kept cursing quietly as I stood up. I opened the door and stood in the corridor. Hmm. The only problem I had was that Sam didn't get the chance to show me around. Let's have a little discover-tour, shall we?

I looked around. Three doors opened into the corridor, "my" room and two rooms next to it. I considered the layout of this house; "my" room was obviously a bedroom, maybe the guestroom. So most likely there are two bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. Let's check it out. I sneaked to the first door and opened slowly.

_Looks like a bedroom_, I thought as I saw the huge bed in the middle of this room and a small closet on the right. And nobody but Sam was lying on this bed. It was actually too small for him; he was just too huge. I had to smile. He looked so peaceful in his sleep.

I slowly closed the door and turned to the next one. Unsurprisingly the bathroom. I locked the door and took a quick shower. I had to use Sam's shampoo – what I so didn't mind – and I was so glad that no other woman lived here. Lucky Maggie.

After my shower I went downstairs. I discovered a living room with a huge TV and a pretty small kitchen with a little table in it. It was in a light green and I really liked it. I hummed a sad melody while I made breakfast.

I couldn't help myself – I was somehow happy because I met Sam, but I was still sad. The pain in my heart was not gone. I just tried to banish all my thoughts and fears from my head. Later would be enough time to worry.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

I nearly finished the eggs as I heard footsteps behind me. "Good morning, beautiful."

I turned around and faced Sam who was leaning against the door frame, wearing shorts. What was up with this guy? Was he allergic to t-shirts? Well, not that I would mind at all, but it kind of distracted me.

"I'm not beautiful," I muttered. Unlike him.

"Yes, you are," he insisted. He came closer and looked over my shoulder. "Mmm, eggs," he murmured. His breath made me shiver.

"Yup." I made enough to feed an army. I assumed Sam could eat a lot. "You hungry?" I teased him. It felt somehow good.

He opened his mouth to answer, but he didn't get the chance to say something.

The door burst open – literally – and three huge boys came in; all just in shorts, like Sam. "Where are the eggs?" The tallest of them said. They all stared at me and I just stared back.

"Slow down, Paul", Sam answered. "They're not just for you."

"Hey, I'm Embry", the one in the mid said. He was nearly as tall as Paul but more handsome. All the boys looked hot; but I couldn't help but smile at the thought that Sam was the hottest.

Embry reached out and I shook his hand. His warmth was radiating.

"God you're warm," I mumbled, assuming he wouldn't hear it, but he did.

"Lays in the family", he said easily. "This is Quil," he gestured to his left, "and as you may have noticed, this is Paul," he gestured to his right. I shook hands with both Quil and Paul.

"And who are you?" Quil asked me while Embry glanced at Sam. I couldn't help but think they were having a silent conversation. "I'm Maggie. Mahogany actually." I turned around to finish the eggs.

"So, Sam found you on one of the cliffs?" Paul asked. I could feel he had a bit of a temper, but he seemed nice enough.

"Mhm," I answered while I put huge amounts of food on their plates. The table was too small for the four of them, so Sam ate next to me, leaning against the counter. He was so close; I could feel his heat. It felt so comfortable having him around me. He would be a great friend.

_And __an even better boyfriend, _a voice in my head whispered. I rolled my eyes. This voice was going on my nerves.

"Maggie? Are you okay?" Sam looked at me. "I'm fine," I murmured.

"She keeps telling me that," he moaned. The boys chuckled.

"I don't think you two had a great conversation yesterday," Embry said amused. "You made her forget her sadness pretty fast."

Sam was blushing bright red – so was I – as the boys burst out laughter.

"It wasn't like that," I insisted. "Not at all," Sam agreed immediately.

Embry turned serious again. "Sam, can I talk to you?" - "Of course."

They made their way out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Can you still hear them?" I asked Quil and Paul.

They nodded. "Ok, then listen and tell me everything!"

Quil smiled and nodded again. A few moments silence followed. I could hear whispers but I wasn't able to make out the words they used. Good thing I had Quil and Paul on my side.

-Sam's POV-

I smiled as Embry and I walked into the living room. Maggie was so a pretty name. But I was still not happy that Em hat to talk about _this._ I could feel the heat rising into my cheeks and I could see that Maggie was blushing bright red as well.

"Well, Sam," he started, "I know I told you to find someone, but I'm not too glad that it's her. She likes you, you know. Do you have to break her heart?" I snorted. As if.

"Dude, she's my imprint. How could I-"Loud clapping from the kitchen interrupted me. Embry slapped me playfully on my shoulder.

"Dude, that's great!" He was truly happy for me, and so was I.

We went back into the kitchen to find Quil and Paul clapping and whistling. I could feel my cheeks getting hot again. Maggie looked confused and I could tell she wanted to know what was going on. I wanted to tell her, but I was afraid it would scare her away.

But one day I will tell her and then she will love me forever.

"Dude, earth to Sam!" Quil waved with his hand in front of my face. I playfully slapped it away. "What?"

"_Someone_ got lost in his thoughts," Embry said with a smirk on his face. I'm sure I blushed again. What was going on with me today? I usually never blush!

"_Someone_ wants pat- um… to work in the woods a bit more," I said as I glared at him. I glanced at Maggie to see if she realized what I wanted to say. She looked like she didn't notice – thank God.

"Watch your words, Sam," Paul whispered so Maggie couldn't hear him. I nodded. Maggie was leaning against the counter, watching us interested.

"So, Maggie, what have you planned for today?" Embry, you are a fascinating conversation starter. Wow. I'm really impressed. (Sarcasm intended.)

She shifted uncomfortable. "Well, I think I will go get my things and then search a basement or something like that and a job and go on with life.." she trailed off. She didn't look too happy about her plans.

"So you're staying in La Push?" Please let her say yes, please let her say yes, please let her say…

"Uh-huh," she nodded. She smiled at me. "You guys gave me the idea."

Yes! She is staying! Yippee! My heart was jumping up and down of joy. How could she be anymore perfect?

"At least for a while; until I find something better. Maybe I'll go to England," she pointed out. Her smile disappeared. Mine did that, too.

"We would be glad if you would stay," I said, looking straight into her eyes. She blushed again.

"Stop it!" she hissed, smiling again.

"Stop what?" I played along.

She glared at me. "Making me blush," she muttered quiet. My smile got even bigger – that's if it was still possible.

"Can't help it if I'm so hot," I answered her with a big smirk on my face.

"_Someone_'s full of him," she responded and rolled her eyes at me, but I could see that she was fighting a smile.

"I'm just going to throw up right now," Embry said. "So shut up, lovebirds. Sam, what are your plans for today?"

"I'm going to see the elders. Then I have work and we will have dinner here?" I suggested.

"Great! Do we have to go grocery shopping or something like that?" Quil asked.

"Yup. Maggie, would you mind helping Paul and Quil grocery shopping? They will need you." I hoped she would say yes. She needs to make friends with the boys and Quil's always good company. She needs distraction. Besides that, the boys _will_ need her.

"Okay," she said. "When do we go?"

"Do I have to, Sam?" Paul moaned. I glared at him. "Please! Look, I didn't sleep since I was 'working in the woods'. I'm tired!" he begged.

"No, you're going. And you're behaving," I ordered. "Quil, take care of her, got it?"

Quil nodded. Maggie rolled her eyes.

I had to go now, but I really didn't want to leave. I came near to Maggie and hugged her tight. She seemed to be surprised but eventually she hugged me back. It felt so good to have her in my arms and to feel her heart racing. Mine was racing, too. She was so soft. I immediately wanted more; I wanted to press my lips against her luscious ones so badly it hurt. But it would be too early; I knew it and I didn't want to scare her away. I didn't want out first kiss in front of the guys. I pulled away and smiled at her. "Goodbye." I murmured and went outside.

-Maggie's POV-

Oh my god! Oh my god! Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!

He hugged me! He held me so tight! I really didn't expect it, but I was glad he did it. Almighty God, I'm behaving like a fourteen-year-old having her first kiss. And Sam didn't even kiss me! He just held me tight to his bare chest. _Just_ – what an understatement.

It felt so right, so good, but at the same time I felt guilty. I wasn't supposed to be happy. Pain was constantly and always in my heart and I couldn't just pretend to forget that my brother was dead now. I had loved Jamie like hell and I still did it. I missed him so badly.

Life is confusing right now. I don't know what Sam feels about me. I don't now if it's okay for me to be happy. I don't know if I can be happy, truly happy. I don't know if the pain will disappear or if I have to get used to it. I don't know if I can get used to it. I don't know if staying in La Push the right thing is to go on with my life. Things here seem to be so confusing. Why did Sam let me stay in his house? Did he have a girlfriend? I assumed he would talk to me in the evening. How long I would want to stay, or why I was crying. I just hoped I would be able to manage this 'talk'.

_A/N: I really like writing this story. But __**it's very, very disappointing if no one reviews it. And if I am unmotivated and discouraged, I won't write. If I don't write, I won't update – you see where it's going, right? So, do me a favour and review. It is really appreciated**__. I am usually no one who begs for a review or any kind of thing. But I don't really see the point in writing if no one reads. _

_It is like cooking for vampires. No one eats it and you spend time on it. The problem is I'm not immortal, so I don't know how much time I have, so it is more worth ;) _

_Well, anyways, this chapter is a bit longer. I hope it is okay like this. It won't be all like "oh Sam imprints on Maggie, Maggie is okay with him being a werewolf, and they get married and have a few kids and peace-happiness-and-pancakes". (We have in Germany the term "Friede Freude Eierkuchen" and I don't know if there's a term like that in English. I just translated it word by word. Sounds kinda funny, doesn't it? I like the pancakes part of it =D)_

_**So please do me a favour and review. Tell me if you like this story or not. Why you think so. Please tell me what I can improve. I will do my best. I hope you understand that I won't update if I get no reviews. Sorry.**_

_**So please (I already mentioned this word. I use it way too often today) review even if you usually don't review. Even if you have no account. Please. Make my day perfect.**_

_**Thank you for your review.**_

_**I will love you forever for that.**_


	4. Chapter 4

-Maggie's POV–

Time goes on. No matter what happens, the hours track on. For everybody. No one can stop that. This is just the way it is; so why was I so depressed about that?

I was currently sitting in Embry's car. We had already finished grocery shopping and were on our way to Port Angeles, on our way to my dad. Embry seemed not to be able to shut up. He told me old stories about his friends – Jake, Quil, Paul, Seth, Leah, Sam, Tim, Brady and Collin – who had known each other for forever. He told me I would meet them all tonight and I signed helplessly. After a while I got tired. I tried to listen to Embry but it was too exhausting. Embry's low voice got more and more a hum, a whisper, as my thoughts drifted off.

My past, my present, my future.

My dad belonged clearly to my past, my brother did as well. How long ago did I figure out my dad is not my biological father? That my mom cheated on him? My brother was just my half-brother? I counted the days as I pressed my forehead against the window.

Fifteen. Two weeks. And my dad had still no idea that I knew the secret. I am pretty sure that he too knows it. That was the reason why he treated me the way he did. Why he was never a real father to me. This was why he had told me it is my fault that my mom is dead. She died when she gave birth to me. She died because she gave birth to me; she died because she wanted a daughter.

She died because she wanted _me._

Was I cursed?

I loved my family. I love my mom, my Jamie and my dad. But I lost everyone.

I had no idea where my biological father is or who he is. I didn't know if he knew he had a daughter. Maybe he had even other children?

I didn't really want to find out. I didn't need anyone else who told me what I already knew: that I killed my mom.

But I also couldn't live with my father anymore. Not in the same house. I wouldn't be able to look into his eyes. He cared for me, but he also made clear that he didn't love me as a daughter.

I wished I had a family. People who are there for me and care for me.

I wished I had a true friend. Someone I could count on.

But who would want me – who would want a murderer?

I signed. I missed Sam. I missed his arms wrapped around me. I felt so safe, it was so comforting. Ugh! I have to stop thinking about him! '_Almighty God,'_ I told myself_, 'girl, go get a life!' _I needed distraction, so I tried to listen to Embry. He was still talking.

"-was this one day when we guys were about 10. Well, we wanted to play football, but it was raining outside, so our moms said 'no'. So we all sneaked outside and played a few hours. We were soaking and covered with mud. Quil, Jake, Jared and I went all to Sam's. He took care of us, even back then. I don't know why, but he always cares, what do you think? He's a really good guy. He's-"

"Embry!"

"Yeah?"

"Could you please stop praising Sam? I believe you. He's a good guy," I signed. "Do you have a crush on him?" I teased. His eyes got wide as he stared at me like I was crazy. Then he burst out laughing.

"This *laugh* is *laugh* the *laugh* best *laugh* joke ever! Can't *laugh* breathe!" His face got all red and I too laughed a bit. At least he stopped talking about Sam. I wanted to stop thinking about him, and Embry has been counterproductive.

He pulled into the drive away. "Here we go," he said, looking at the small house in front of us. "Pack your things and hurry up. It's already afternoon." I nodded, hopped out of the car and went inside. Dad was not there, so I just took a bag and packed my things. I decided to leave a note.

_Hey Dad,_

_Sorry! I should have talked to you first, but I already packed my stuff and such. I'm going to live in La Push; I need a change. I am really sorry. Please don't worry about me, I'm fine. I can stay at a friend's for a few nights. I will call you soon. I love you._

_Mahogany._

I signed. I did love my dad, but I also hated him. Why did I write 'I love you'? It was not really a lie, through. At least he wouldn't know that it wasn't the truth either. He wouldn't realize a lie on a note and when I called him, he wouldn't see my eyes. I'm not a good actor, but I should be able to manage… hopefully. I quickly turned around and stormed out of the house, getting into the car and slamming the door shut.

Embry looked at me questioningly but said nothing and started the car. "You need a job, don't you?" I nodded. "I think Mina needs still someone… She's got a store in La Push. Do you mind if we ask her? I'm sure you'd get the job."

"No," I said. "Thank you, Embry. You guys are doing so much for me…"

"Don't worry about it," he answered. "You kind of belong to us. Sam will be happy when we tell him that you're going to work for Mina. She's a very kind old woman." I just nodded again. A job won't kill me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Embry! What brings you here? And who's this beautiful girl next to you?" Mina exclaimed happily as we entered her store. She didn't even look at us; she was busy with arranging a few stones on a shelf.

"Hey, Mina, this is Maggie. We need a job for her." Embry explained. I just stood there and smiled shyly. Mina turned around and looked straight into my eyes. She gasped slightly and looked to Embry. "She is Sam's, isn't she?" I didn't really get this question: why would she think I'm Sam's?

Embry smiled. "She is. She doesn't know it yet."

I _see_. I totally got it. What the heck do I not know yet? _Umm, what are you guys talking about?! _

Mina giggled. She turned to Embry. "Tell Sam I'm happy for him. And Maggie, you've got the job."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. You work the whole week except the weekend, of course. From 9 a.m. to 5 p.m. Later I will show you what you have to do. Um, your first day is Monday so you've got tomorrow free to find an apartment or something."

"Wow, thank you so much!" This was the weirdest interview _ever_. Or – was it even an interview?

"Don't mention it. So, Embry, are you hungry?" She didn't wait for a response and disappeared behind a shelf. She came back with a huge plate with muffins.

"Thanks; Mina," Embry said and gave her a kiss on the cheek before taking two muffins, "you just reminded me why I love you so much."

Mina grinned. "I know what growing boys need," she answered chuckling. "Maggie, you must be hungry, too. Eat before everything is in Embry's stomach." I laughed quietly and took one muffin. Blueberry muffins, yummy!

Before I could finish my muffin, Embry had eaten everything but the plate. Surely a growing boy… If I had eaten that much I wouldn't need food for a few weeks.

"Well, we better get going," Embry said, giving Mina a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Mina hugged me, too.

"If I talk to Billy or Jake, I will tell you," Mina promised.

"Thanks," Embry nodded and lead the way to his car. We drove in comfortable silence while I was wondering about this I-am-Sam's-talk. I wasn't Sam's but I … I wanted to be Sam's. '_Ugh, no! I __**do not**__ want to be Sam's. I __**do not**__ want to be anyone's',_ I told myself. '_If I repeat it a thousand times I will believe it, won't I? Yeah, I will.'_

"Embry?"

"Mmm?"

"What was this whole 'I am Sam's and don't know it yet' talk about?"

"Uh… Nothing. Well, OK," he signed as I looked at him with that 'Don't you dare tell me it is nothing' look. "We'll tell you … soon. But not now. First you have to meet everyone," he said as he pulled into the drive away. I could see and hear many, many people in the house; oh boy.

The door opened and Paul stormed outside, heading to the woods. Sam was running after him.

I swallowed hard.

Oh boy, here we go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Author's Note:_

_I wanted to say sorry for all the grammatical errors in the chapters. If you guys find any, please tell me in a review or a pm so I can correct them. I really appreciate your help with that stuff… _

_Well, another chapter… It's a bit short, I'm sorry. Next chapter Maggie will get to know the pack. Fun, fun, fun. =) Well, this story is after Breaking Dawn. Jake is with the Cullens in Canada, but he will come back in time. I think it's weird that a werewolf imprinted on a half vampire, so this imprinting bond will get weaker and weaker. Jacob will be able to find love without this magic! Paul did not imprint on Rachel. And I'm sorry, Ever Uley, but Nessie won't be with Seth. __He's already taken :P. I want him to imprint on a very, very nice girl who you all will love! Paul will also find his dream girl. Jared and Kim are together and happy; Claire is too young to be Quil's girlfriend, but they will get together eventually. _

_Thank you for all your reviews: Wolf-follower (my first review! Thanks so much), Ever Uley (just wanna buy you a Lamborghini), TaintedBlackRose1124, maltesegirl50 and Rachel2w2. You guys kept me writing and I love you for that._

_Please review and tell me if you liked this chapter or not. _


End file.
